The Disney Princess Epic Tale
by Melissa L. MacDonald
Summary: For my fellow Disney fantaics, this story represents many Disney princesses and their male heroes on an epic quest to defeat evil. Don’t be disappointed if your favorite hasn’t appeared yet for the story is still ongoing. I don’t own the rights but it was merely a fun excercise. It takes place after all their respective stories took place. What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1: The Royal Meet and Greet

_A little info before you read. The Disney characters are based off the original animated movies and none of the sequels. For the first two chapters I know some people may not recognize the names of the Evil Queen and Prince Charming from Snow White but that is their original names even though never mentioned in the movies. Some people know this already but others don't. I wanted to give all characters a personality. They are true to their animated characters from the movies but there is more to them. It's not like Once Upon a Time, I changed circumstances but not personalities. Don't sell them short though they all have strong personalities_

The air was chilly. Snow White shivered as cold water dripped from the trees and fell on her arms. She pulled her blue cloak tightly around her shoulders as her brown horse trotted nervously. It wasn't the cold rain that was making her shiver. Snow White couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was ridiculous. The last time she felt this kind of terror, was the day she fled into the dark forest. That was the day she found out from the huntsman that her stepmother wanted her dead and she was vulnerable, all alone in the world.

The evil queen was killed five years ago, so the uneasy feeling didn't make any sense. There was nothing left to fear…or was there? Why did these people request to meet her in the wood alone? Who were they and what did they want? Snow White and her husband Florian had been hearing rumors of strange evil occurrences going on by passing travelers. They received a letter from another kingdom, they desperately wanted to meet Snow White, the queen of this land.

Snow White rode slowly and cautiously on the trail. Her brown horse, Gentle Bear, suddenly backed up as if startled. Snow White tried to soothe him but she too was alarmed as a black horse appeared in the mist. At first Snow White was frightened til she saw the woman rider. She was the most beautiful woman Snow White had ever seen. She had hair that was long and gold like the sun. Her cheeks were bright and rosy, her lips red as a rose on the kind face. The woman wore a regal sky blue gown, dark blue cloak and a shiny crown in her hair. Along side the woman approached another horse, this one was white with a young man on it. He was dressed like a royal knight with sliver armor and a red cape.

Snow White was weary of these strangers and backed away slightly. The woman put up her hand. "It's ok don't be afraid! We mean you no harm." She said to Snow White kindly.

The man gave her a calculating look. "Are you Snow White? The queen of this land?"

Snow White began to relax but only a little, these must be the ones she was supposed to meet. "I am. You must be King Philip and…Queen Aurora?"

The woman looked slightly uncomfortable. "You can just call me Aurora…though I think I prefer Rose since it was the only name I've ever known til recently."

"Never mind." Philip waved his head impatiently. "We didn't mean to alarm you or King Florian your majesty, but a familiar darkness threatens to reappear. I thought that it was best that you be aware of it, for it may be heading this way."

"What is this evil? Why request to meet me in secret like this?"

"Well, we didn't want to lure our enemies to your kingdom." Aurora replied. " You can't trust anyone these days. Evil seems to find it's way and we needed to be sure we could trust you, and you are who you say. Also the reason we asked to meet with you because we wanted to ask if the rumors were true. That there was this princess, the most fairest in the land whom was woken from a sleeping curse. Is it true? Are you that princess?"

If Snow White's face wasn't already so white it would have been pale. The dark sleep was not a topic she wished to discuss. "Er…yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

Aurora bit her lip, "Because…we have some experience with sleeping curses. We believe that both our experiences may be linked."

"Yes," Philip nodded. " The curse on my wife was caused by a dark fairy by the name of Maleficent. I defeated her over three years ago and we all assumed she was dead. However from what we were told by the good fairies…they fear she maybe returning. Dark magic is on the rise, there are mystical forces at work. The fairies are uneasy. The dark magic is growing stronger."

Snow White didn't want to believe such evil was coming but these royals seemed sincere with their concern. Something was wrong, especially if they had to leave their kingdom.

"I don't know of Maleficent" Snow White said. "The only such curse that I fell under was caused by Queen Grimhilde, my stepmother. She poisoned an apple that put the sleeping curse on me when I bit into it. I think I would feel much better though if we discussed this at the castle with my husband."

"But the dark magic what if it follows us? You will bring danger to your people,"

Philip began to protest

It was Snow White's turn to reassure them. She smiled " Our castle in the clouds is protected with white magic and charms." She explained. "Florian's father took precautions when the evil queen ruled my kingdom. They still did trades with my kingdom but naturally they didn't trust her due to her practice in the dark arts. Evil will not be able to penetrate the kingdom gates, it would be safer if we don't discuss such matters out in the open like this."

"Please lead the way then." Aurora began to shiver, and had the same look of fear on her face. She didn't want to be out here any more than Snow White did.

Without another word Snow White led the way back to her home. It was a silent and rather tense ride. Snow White felt almost certain that she could trust Philip and Aurora but her history of trusting strangers made her doubt her judgement. Still what Snow White said was true, if they were evil Philip and Aurora wouldn't be able to cross the gate of the kingdom.

When they arrived in the surrounding village of her castle, the subjects all looked at her with adoration as they always have when they laid eyes on her. Snow White smiled warmly at them, she always ordered them to never bow to her but to just smile and say hello. This time they bowed, but she suspected it was for King Philip and Queen Aurora. They were so elegant and far more regal than even Snow White's stepmother ever was.

"Your people are so charming Snow White." Aurora said with awe, "They seem as kind as you, you must be a wonderful queen."

Snow White blushed "I don't know about that."

"My dear you are a great queen too." Philip told Aurora pointedly. "The people have loved you since the day you were born."

Aurora sighed, "It still doesn't feel real to me Philip, I can't help but feel like that."

They finally arrived in the court yard of the castle where they were greeted by King Florian. The first thing he did was approach his wife and embrace her in his arms the moment she dismounted her horse. He had not wanted her to go out alone but Snow White insisted that he stay behind. This was his home more than it was hers. The people needed him. Snow White had been terrified to go out alone, but for the love of her people she had decided to obey their request. She wanted to be sure to earn their trust first.

"I'm fine my dear husband." Snow White said reassuringly. She let out a sigh of relief, she felt safe to be back in Florian's arms. He always made her feel safe.

"I can't help but worry about you my gentle lady." Florian stroked her cheek, " Not since the time I thought I lost you forever."

"Please let me introduce to you the king and queen from across the sea." Snow White said. "This is Philip and Aurora, they have important matters to discuss with us."

"My apologies," Florian addressed their guests as Philip helped Aurora off her horse. "I was concerned for my wife." He shook Philip's hand, and kissed Aurora's hand lightly.

"There is no need for apologies, I understand." Philip held Aurora's hand and looked at her tenderly.

"Let us go to the dining hall shall we? You must need food and drink after your long journey. Or perhaps you should find a room to rest in first?"

"I fear there is no time for rest." Philip sighed.

"Then let us discuss this over dinner and wine shall we?" Florian lead the way into the castle and addressed his servant "Please send for food and wine for our guests Gustav. To the small dining hall."

Philip and Aurora followed them into the dining hall, it was small with a round table. This was the place Snow White and Florian liked to dine alone together."

Florian waited for the wine till he spoke. " I understand there is a problem we need to discuss. It must be quite serious for you to abandoned your kingdom."

"My mother is still alive and she is overseeing the kingdom. The good fairies will protect her." Aurora explained. "The darkness has not been seen yet in this part of the world yet, but it is coming from the south. We actually believe it will make it's way to the north, your kingdom will be hit before ours. It is still unclear when though.That is why we came to warn you. The only thing we know is that Maleficent may return by dark magic, and the only place we know that may have any signs of dark magic is close to your kingdom. We came to investigate and to ask you some questions. Mostly we are quite curious about the sleeping curse that you were under." She looked to Snow White.

Snow White flushed and looked away from Aurora. Philip drew in a breath of frustration "Snow White please there is no-"

"Enough Philip," Aurora said sharply. "I'm starting to think perhaps what happened to me isn't similar after all. Snow White was poisoned by a potion. However it was different for me."

Florian raised his eyebrows, "How is it different? You were woken up from the sleeping curse the same way were you not Aurora?"

"It wasn't really a curse though. Wasn't it a merely dark prophecy?" She looked to Philip.

"You maybe right." Philip looked disappointed. "Snow White may have already confirmed our suspicion, which makes things more troubling. Maleficent was a dark fairy that made dark prophecies and wishes. She created the prophecy of Aurora's death that was only overturned because a good fairy created a loophole. Instead of death, Aurora would just be in a sleeping state until love's first kiss could wake her."

A light shone in Snow White's eyes. "Oh so it was the same! Everything turned out fine in the end. Love is supposed to be light of the world that defeats darkness."

Philip sighed, "You don't seem to know much about fairies. Fairies create wishes, they are powerful on their own without having to practice magic for they are born with it. Good fairies have moral and ethical limits, but of course dark fairies like Maleficent did not. There are dark sorcerers in this world that have practiced magic and possibly learned some dark curses from her."

"So you believe that the evil queen learned how to create the poison from Maleficent? That perhaps she learned magic through her?" Florian asked. "What makes you think so?"

Aurora looked sad as she spoke, "Not long before my father died he told us something odd about Maleficent. The year I turned fifteen, just one year before the prophecy came to pass, there was some strange activity coming from the forbidden mountain. He said the rage coming from there was beyond terrible. Well at first my father and the kingdom thought Maleficent was angry because my whereabouts still remained unknown. It turns out it wasn't the case."

"Apparently the good fairies and everyone else didn't realize til much later that once a prophecy is made there is no stopping it. Well the good fairies I suppose knew that but they hoped that somehow by hiding Aurora they would prevent it. That was their mistake. Maleficent didn't need to find her, she wasn't concerned about her dark prophecy not coming true. You see the rage wasn't because Aurora wasn't found. King Stefan, my father King Hubert and our kingdoms all heard the rumors about Snow White. That she had died and yet somehow woke up by a kiss. The year Aurora turned fifteen, Snow White had woken not long before that. Maleficent was worried. Her prophecy would still come true but she feared that it would be reversed."

Finally Snow White began to understand, "So she realized that love was more powerful than she thought. Maleficent had a good reason to worry then!"

"Exactly. The only reason she wanted to find me was to keep an eye on me. If I were to fall in love, Maleficent had to take care of the situation. The day before I returned to my kingdom she finally discovered me and learned about Philip so she had him kidnapped. That way he couldn't break it." Aurora said.

"I'm kind of surprised she didn't just kill me." Philip shuddered Snow White could tell this incident haunted him still. "I think what she wanted was to keep me locked away forever and watch me suffer, that was part of her pleasure I suppose. Thankfully though I had some help from the good fairies."

Florian took a sip of his wine and looked thoughtful. "Hmm…I still don't understand what makes you think she can come back. She was killed."

" Flora, one of the good fairies, told me of a strange dark cloud forming from a far away land." Aurora replied. "There was an evil disturbance. She told me dark tales of the things Maleficent could do. She thinks Maleficent may have created a resurrection spell. However only a human can do it, and the only way to finish the spell is with these three books called The Fire Dark Books."

"You think someone is trying to resurrect her? Why would anyone want to, seeing how horrible she was?" Snow White shook her head in disbelief.

"It could be from a person who can only get what they want through Maleficent. She works the same way a fairy godmother would, she grants people wishes but they could be terrible and mean ill will to others. Maleficent would grant any dark wish for anyone. As you can imagine, wishes could be out of hatred, jealousy or desire for revenge. These are things a fairy godmother would never do. Fairy godmothers only help those who deserve it most and never grant a wish that would cause harm, not even to their enemies."

Snow White look horrified. "Imagine the horrors Maleficent could cause! We can't let this happen! Florian?"

Florian put his arm around her in reassurance, "It's ok, I am here." He said gently to her.

"These books you speak…you say there is a curse that can help bring people back to life?"

"Flora said it only resurrects fairies, not people. However because it's such a forbidden curse a good fairy will lose their soul and become evil. Bringing anyone from the dead is a crime against nature." Aurora said.

"But what does that say for-" Snow White said.

Aurora smiled, "Technically you weren't dead! That was the work of dark magic, also unnatural. Dark magic can be defeated by light remember? I guess I should have explained it better. Anyway, Flora also told us these three Fire Dark Books have different curses in them but the resurrection spell is so big that each part of it is in three different books. So basically someone would need all three books to translate and preform the ritual. It's not an easy spell to cast, but Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are extremely worried that someone will get a hold of those books if they hadn't already done so... They can detect the future, especially if there is darkness on the horizon. Someone is determined to make it happen."

"Do you have any idea who?" Florian asked worriedly.

"We don't know who yet" Philip said. " But we think one of her books may be nearby…in Queen Grimhilde's castle. Your castle Snow White."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they all stared at Snow White. She was looking straight ahead as if not listening. Her mind seemed to be a million miles away. She looked disturbed.

"My dear?" Florian addressed her looking worried.

"That place." Snow White whispered. "That dark awful room. I went in there when I was a child some time after my father died. There was this black book…I touched it and it burned my hand. It felt like fire! I had to put my hand in the water. Down in those rooms she kept her potions. Skulls and skeleton bones were everywhere. When she caught me down there she was livid! I never went back but I believe you about the book! She must have had something like it!"

"Do you think it's still there?"Philip asked.

"I never went back there, I couldn't even go there after she passed. I was too afraid."

Florian looked to Philip, "I have investigated Queen Grimhilde's castle many times. I found her hidden passage when she never returned. That was when I tried to find Snow White. I found the same room she described, and there were many books and potion vials. I may have noticed one book that didn't look like it had been worn or even used. It looked flawless as if new."

"Was it black? With a red symbol on it?" Philip asked urgently.

Florian tried to think. "I couldn't bring myself to touch it or even be near it. It was a weird feeling. I think from what Snow White said about the book she mentioned, if it was the same book I saw, it couldn't be touched. I didn't know what to make of it but if there is such forbidden magic that must be it."

"King Florian I insist we head over to that castle immediately. I don't know where the other books are being held but if we can get our hands on this one we may be able to stop this abomination. If Maleficent returns the whole world will be in danger." Philip stood up from his chair.

Florian stood too, "I agree. I fear we have no time for rest. I must hurry and prepare for the journey."

"I-will come as well." Snow White said her eyes full of terror.

"No I know how her castle terrifies you-"

"It's not her castle it's mine. Or at least my father's. Grimhilde was nothing more than a monster dwelling in it. No this is my responsibility as well. Had I been brave enough to go back I could have gotten rid of her evil domain in the dungeons long ago. I should have burned that book myself."

"I think we are all in this together," Aurora said. "We all need to be there for our kingdoms, this dark magic is something we must stop. I think we need to give Snow White and Florian time to prepare for the journey. How far away is this castle?"

"It's only a day and half. We only need few provisions."

"That settles it." Snow White said firmly. "I will go and get the appropriate clothes and Florian ready our horses?"

"Yes and I will have Gustav send food for the journey."

Snow White left the dining hall and went to her room. Aurora had followed and offered to help. Snow White gathered a large sack and made sure to put in a warmer cloak for Florian. She also needed to find gloves and other warm clothing.

"You may need better riding shoes." Aurora advised. "Traveling these past days made me thankful I brought boots. They may not be pretty princess shoes but they are practical and actually comfortable."

"I think Florian may have some from his youth I can borrow." Snow White said as she searched the closet.

She was feeling rattled and her hands seem to be shaking. While she tried to hide it, Aurora couldn't help but notice.

"Hey are you ok?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah I guess." Snow White stared at Florian's blue cloak as if not really looking at it.

"Is it going back to the Queen's castle that's bothering you?"

"I don't know, I think it's more than that. Um Aurora can I ask you a personal question? You don't have to answer if you don't want to…but…"

Aurora raised her eyebrows, "What is it?"

"Did you have nightmares? When you were, you know, under the sleeping curse?"

"Nightmares? I don't think so. None that I can remember." Aurora said thoughtfully. "Why do you ask? Did you?"

Snow White bit her lip. "Yes, all the time. Not only that but I still get them. So it isn't normal is it?" Her heart fell.

Aurora put a comforting arm on her, "What kind of nightmares?"

"Well when I was under the curse, I had strange images of…I'm not sure what they were. Maybe ghosts? Frightening monsters? There was this god he called himself the God of Death. I felt like I was swimming in this pool of water, constantly swimming. I couldn't stop and it was dark. When I go to sleep at night, they still appear."

"Is it every night?" Aurora asked.

"No…but most nights."

"Have you told your husband about these nightmares?"

"No, but once or twice I woke up screaming and he comforted me. Florian assumes that it was just a random nightmare. I never told him though. I don't want to burden him."

Aurora gave her a sympathized look "How awful! I think maybe it was because of Merryweather I didn't have those nightmares. It seemed that Maleficent was just punishing everyone else and I was just a pawn in her whole revenge scheme. I suppose she would have had me suffer had she thought about it. If Maleficent herself created it, she was likely the reason you suffered."

"Yeah I'm sure Queen Grimhilde would have been overjoyed had she known about the extra torment."

"What was it that she had against you anyway? It couldn't have been the crown, she was legally the queen til her death am I right?"

Snow White nodded as she put clothes into the sack. "The huntsman said she was jealous of me. That she had gotten completely mad with it. I know she never liked me very much, but I never thought she hated me enough to want to kill me."

"How old were you when your father died?"

"I was ten years, my father went on a mission and he was killed by a wild animal." Snow White answered.

"And your mother?"

"Died while giving birth to me."

Aurora frowned and sat on Snow White's bed, as if unsure what to do.

Snow White suddenly was concerned. Poor Aurora must have been exhausted, it was such a long journey after all.

"Would you like to rest for a bit? Maybe you should, it must have been a long time since you slept."

Aurora scoffed "I think I'm fine, I had plenty of that remember?"

"You just seem weary."

"I'm fine, I was just thinking." Aurora looked at Snow White oddly. "You know, what Maleficent did to me and my parents was bad enough. She caused our separation, she stole our past. I never had a childhood with them, and I know how much that hurt them more than it did me. I never think about the prophecy too much because the very thought scared me. You know the saying that ignorance is bliss? I think I finally understand it."

Snow White nodded and sat on the bed with her. "Yes, I know what you mean. It felt like my world had turned upside down the moment the huntsman almost killed me and told me to run. It was shocking and terrifying…but things ended up working out in the end. My life wouldn't be what it is now."

"I know. I just feel so foolish for being angry now though." Aurora had a look of guilt in her eyes.

"What were you angry about?"

"Well from being lied to, one minute you are a peasant girl living with her aunts, next thing I know I'm a princess going home. I knew nothing of the curse til it broke. Now…what was I so mad about? I was loved, cared for my whole life. The good fairies loved me as their own, and they kept me safe. You on the other hand, well you were all alone. There was nobody there for you except a cruel stepmother. You were her servant, and she tormented you all that time. I just can't imagine all you went through. Yet here you are, this sweet loving caring person. I don't think you realize how strong you are, to be who you are despite everything."

Snow White looked sad, "It seems we have both suffered in different ways. I think what upsets you most is that you didn't have the time with your parents. I learned in life it isn't the amount of time that matters, its what you do with the time. You got to meet your father and know him, as short lived as it was. I think its sad to be victims of such evil creatures. We did nothing wrong except simply exist. But we are loved Aurora, we have friends and we meet new people everyday. Despite the circumstances I'm glad to have met you and Philip. I knew you were good the moment I met you. I suppose my intuition isn't so bad after all."

Aurora smiled, "It probably isn't. Come on, lets hurry and put a stop to this monster from before she is resurrected!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Castle

Florian led the way through the abandoned garden of his wife's childhood home. The last time he had been here it was winter. The snow had made everything look cleaner and peaceful. Now everything looked messy, grey and dead. The horses crunched the dead leaves.

The tower looked like it had cracks in the bricks, there were abandoned spider webs all over the place. The pane windows were filthy. Snow White's face looked dismal as she looked at the place that had once been her home. It also represented a place of fear and misery since Grimhilde became her father's wife. The stairs that she remembered cleaning had been covered with dirt and muck from all the rain and snow over the years. Not waiting for Florian to help her, she dismounted her horse and gazed all around solemnly. This was not her home, it never felt like it anymore. The dwarves cottage felt more like home than this place.

"Hey Snow look!" King Florian had dismounted his own horse and walked to the old wishing well. "The place we first met! You were singing."

The thought warmed her heart a bit, Snow White smiled at the memory. "Yes, my sweetest memory of this place." She held his hand hoping to not show the sadness she felt.

"Where is Grimhilde's hidden lab?" Aurora asked calmly before Philip grew impatient.

Snow White couldn't remember, having wanting to forget all about it. Florian however knew where to go. He led them to a place through another court yard next to the kitchen door.

"There is a secret passage behind this pantry." He went to the back end of the kitchens.

"I didn't even know about this one." Snow White shook her head in disbelief. She worked in this kitchen night and day for years yet still didn't know all this castle's secrets.

Florian entered the pantry and opened the door behind the shelf. He frowned and looked worried. "I hear something, voices." He looked to Philip.

Philip put a hand to his sword and listened intently. "I hear voices too."

"Look at this door, looks like it has been tampered with." Aurora said holding her breath. "Like somebody damaged it trying to get it open."

"I had locked it." Florian kept his voice low. "Somebody is down there. Possible looters."

"Do you think somebody might be coming for the book?" Snow White couldn't disguise her fear.

"Snow stay here. Philip?" Florian looked to him again.

Philip nodded.

"Be careful Florian!" Snow said nervously as the two men took out their swords and walked through the dark passage.

Snow White's heart thudded in her chest, fearful for what awaited her husband. Aurora sucked in her breath "Oh that's it! Why do men think us women can't handle stuff? I'm not waiting around to find out whether my husband is dead or not! Come on Snow." Aurora gave Snow White a butcher knife, and she took a smaller one for herself."

"You know how to fight?"

"Well I may not be a trained knight but so what? At least I have something to defend myself with how hard can it be? Now lets go!"

Snow White stared at the knife unsure til there was a loud crash and noise coming from inside the passage. "Florian!!" She screamed and ran through the corridor only to trip down a flight of stairs. She kept falling til she reached the first landing.The knife thankfully flew out of her hand. It was out of harms way.

Aurora shouted after her and ran to her carefully so as not to fall herself. "Snow! Are you alright?" She examined Snow White who stood up shaking. Her legs wobbled as if sore. Her hands were scrapped but other than that she didn't seem seriously hurt. "I'm fine, that was a big fall!"

Another large noise sounded and Snow White heard Florian's voice shouting. "Florian!" She screamed.

Aurora helped her up quickly but led the way slowly so to make sure Snow wouldn't get hurt again. There were two more flights of stairs til they reached the noise.

"Get out of our way! We were here first!" Growled an unfamiliar voice.

"You have no right to be here!" Florian's voice snapped. There was a clang of swords being heard. Snow White could see Florian and Philip in the shadows battling two strange men.

"Back off!" Another unfamiliar voice shouted at Philip. "We will get what we came for!"

"This isn't your castle!" Philip shouted. "You have no permission to be here!"

"Oh and who gave you permission?" The man fighting Florian shouted angrily.

"I DID!" Snow White shouted as she and Aurora approached them. Snow White had the butcher knife clutched in her hand.

The four man stopped their fighting and gazed at her. Their mouths drop in disbelief at the sight of the small person waving the knife around.

"This is my father's castle! I am the Queen!"

The eyes of the strangers widened as they stared at her. One of the men had long brown hair that was a beastly mess, his blue eyes suspicious. The other man had dark black hair and dark eyes. Both of them didn't look like looters, in fact they were dressed in noble travel clothes.

"You are the queen?" The beastly man scoffed. "You mean Grimhilde, the evil witch who has been meddling with dark magic?"

"She was my stepmother." Snow White replied coolly. "King Leopold was my father so this is technically my castle!"

The strangers faces seemed to relax a little as they looked at her. Perhaps she didn't seem life threatening or maybe just by seeing her face they seemed to warm to it like most people seemed to do when they laid their eyes on Snow White.

Florian however wasn't so ready to disarm himself. "Well who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing in my wife's castle? This place is full of dark magic and abandoned. "

The dark haired man lowered his sword as if to truce, "We came in search of something-"

"The Dark Fire Book?" Philip growled, "You want to resurrect Maleficent?"

"Of course not!" The longed haired man snapped.

"What on earth is going on?" A sharp female voice echoed.

Everyone turned toward to the voice. From the darkness approached a small skinny female in a peasant dress. Snow White gaped at the girl. This woman had hair as bright red as an apple, eyes wide and blue. She almost looked unreal.

"It's just a misunderstanding Ariel." The dark haired man said. "This woman claims that this is her castle and her friends seem to think we are trespassing."

Ariel stared at Snow White for a moment. "Are you Snow White by any chance?"

Snow White gasped, "How did you-wait who are you all?"

The girl named Ariel bit her lip "Er…It's a long story but I assume you came for the book that could bring Maleficent back to life?"

"How the heck do you know about Maleficent?" Philip asked suspiciously

"An old enemy of mine apparently has intended to bring her her back…along with some help." Ariel said. "This is Prince Adam his kingdom is in the woods of France." She pointed to the man with the long hair. "And this man is King Henry of the North East of France." She gestured to the other man.

"They came to my kingdom seeking help." Ariel explained, "My husband Eric is overseeing our kingdom, for I am one of the few that knows some things about immortal magic. I came searching for the third book that should be here."

"How would you know anything about it?" Aurora asked her. "Only fairies know of such things."

"Yes and so do my people, the mermaids." Ariel said. "My father is King Triton, and apparently the Sea Witch whom we thought to be dead never truly died. There is more to her dark magic than he thought possible."

"It seems we have loads to talk about." Aurora said.

"Yes," Ariel said in agreement. "But it seems to me we are all here for the same purpose and need to search for this book. I was searching the Evil Queen's study while these two were on the lookout. I still haven't seen it…which may confirm our fears. Unless there is another place to search for it?"

"I don't know where else she-" Snow White tried to speculate but Florian interjected

"The last time I laid my eyes on the book it was right there on the table of her study!" Florian turned toward the direction Ariel came from and rushed to the far corner of the Queen's hidden room.

Sure enough the book wasn't there, and it had been plain as day. Florian's face was pale when the rest appeared in the room.

"You mean to tell me you saw the book and just left it there?" Prince Adam hissed.

"Well how was I to know what it was! The Evil Queen had dozens of dark magic books all over the place! Ariel you sure you didn't move any thing off this table when searching?"

Ariel shook her head, "I know exactly what it looks like. All three books have the symbol of the serpent and a black flame, and I know it wasn't there."

"What do you know of these books?"

"I told you, my father. He retrieved one of the books he found in Ursula's lair sometime after her demise. Ursula was one of the three holders of the Dark Fire Books. Daddy had it secured in his vault, but there was a break in and it was Ursula herself! We don't know how she could possibly be alive for we saw her being stabbed to death by my husband and she fell to the sea. We believe somebody already had one of the books and used it to bring her back. Bits of her were scattered across the sea, and it was as if a very powerful sorcerer on land knew how to put Ursula back together."

"Hey hold on…um if you're a mermaid how?" Philip began to ask.

Ariel sighed and waved her hand "I was turned human so I could be with my human husband but that's another long story for later. The point is, whoever this powerful person is, seems to be determined to bring the great evil back to life. That is why Ursula was brought back. They need extremely powerful dark forces to bring back Maleficent. I'm sure Ursula was more than willing to have the opportunity to achieve whatever she wants. When she broke into the palace, she took the book and fled quickly. She'd never dare take on my father with his Trident. She is powerless now."

"But Maleficent will of course give her all the dark power she could ever desire." Snow White said softly.

"So it's possible that whoever brought back Ursula, has this book." Florian said looking disturbed.

"Great." Philip muttered.

"Wait though what about the third book?" Snow White said. "There is one more! You have any idea who has that one? We can't give up yet."

The other two men glanced at each other wearily. "The third one is already in possession of someone." Prince Henry gazed at his feet looking sad.

Snow White sensed his despair, something was wrong. She looked at Henry and Adam for the first time and saw the look of loss in their eyes. There was fear and hopelessness in these strong men.

"What has happened? You came to Ariel's kingdom for help?"

Henry looked at Snow White reluctantly, "My kingdom was burned and destroyed by an evil man that came from a far away land. My wife was than abducted by him. He seemed powerless but he used that very book to ruin everything. I don't even know if she is alive or-"

Adam put a hand on Henry, "My wife Belle and I were attacked by the same man as well, before they came to his kingdom. We had been traveling on the road visiting different places when a large group of his followers attacked us. This was over a week ago. I travelled to the nearest kingdom and Prince Eric and Princess Ariel took me in and offered to help me."

"Yes and not long after he showed up, so did Prince Henry with his tale." Ariel interjected. "He came from over seas, for his kingdom and Eric's have been great trade partners for centuries. It was the first place he could find safety. That is when I went to my father, for he had summoned me, he wanted to discuss something urgent. That is when he told me Ursula had shown up and taken the book. We then knew what the stakes were and Daddy told me of what may come when I described the man with the book he possessed."

"Do you think it's possible that both these women are still alive?" Philip asked.

"I know Belle is, I'm sure of it." Adam said firmly. "She is the strongest person I know. I think she was his primary target, for the sorcerer didn't come back for me."

"Nor did he follow me." Henry said thoughtfully, "When I set sail for Prince Eric's kingdom he never bothered. It's like he got what he wanted and never looked back."

"What could he possibly want with them?" Aurora wondered, "It's as if they were needed for something important."

"Who is this man? Where is he from?" Florian asked.

"He comes from the eastern dessert, another of possessor of Maleficent's books. His name is Jafar."


	3. Chapter 3: The Prisoners

_A quick note from last chapter, Henry is the name of prince from animated Disney Cinderella, normally spelled Henri. However thought by spelling it the way most people know was easier for people to identify him. Adam is not the name of the Beast as far as I know but since it is unknown I thought this it will be easier because most people think of him as Prince Adam. It just makes it easier for everyone to know who he is by giving him that name. Anyway enjoy!_

It must have been close to noon, for it was getting warm. It had been days since Belle had been locked away in her underground prison. The desert was now warm and even into the deep part of the pyramid Belle could feel it. In the evening it was cooler, the pyramid seemed to absorb outdoor temperatures.

The evil Jafar had her locked in a mall area, he had made sure there were no secret doors or wall openings. Belle had pretended to be unconscious when they arrived in Egypt. She had been bound and gagged but at least she had been alert and was able to determine how they entered this place. It was pretty much a maze with a lot of zigzags. There were no booby traps from what Belle saw but she assumed they must have been disabled for awhile.

The locked door wouldn't budge but that didn't stop Belle from searching for anything loose that could help her escape. She read all about pyramids and she had always wanted to see them but this wasn't what how she imagined she'd get here. Attacked by a dark sinister man who abducted her, leaving her to wonder the fate of her husband Adam who had been left behind. She refused to believe he was dead. That was all that kept her from giving up hope and trying to escape.

Belle was starting to grow tired and weary again. She took another sip of water. This was something. She had been given cold water and warm bread almost every day. This meant she was being kept alive for some reason. Belle thought of starving herself out of spite but that wouldn't help her. It was better to keep her strength, it was a big desert. Who knew how long she'd have to travel through it before she had water?

Exhausted Belle leaned up against the wall when she heard loud noises. Boots of men coming to the door, they were Jafar's followers (or people under mind control perhaps?). The door was being opened. Belle stood up instantly. She didn't think she'd be able to run away but she could try. Unfortunately she wasn't given much of a chance, once the door opened they had tossed something in and slammed the locked door shut. It was a woman about her age, tied up and gagged. They had thrown the poor thing to the ground.

Belle quickly ran to her aide. The woman was unconscious and had a small bloody gash on her head. Her light brown hair was a disheveled mess, her dressing gown in shreds. Belle checked to find a pulse and was relieved to see the woman was breathing.

"Hello? Are you ok?" Belle removed the gag and began to untie her. The woman groaned and began to stir.

"What happened? Where am I?" The woman croaked as Belle tried to help her sit up.

"Don't worry I got you." Belle said gently.

The woman's blue eyes blinked and she put a hand to her head. "Ouch, that hurts. Who are you?"

"I'm Belle…er your fellow prisoner."

The woman seemed to regain awareness as fear returned to her eyes. "The sorcerer! He kidnapped me! Henry! Oh what happened to Henry?"

"Shhh, please calm down!" Belle said urgently. "I've been kidnapped by the same man. If we want to find a way out of here we cannot panic! Just relax a bit. Take a deep breath."

The poor frightened woman tried to do what Belle advised, but it seemed to be difficult.

"I know it's scary. I'm scared too, but at least we aren't alone now. Why not tell me your name?"

Belle hoped some small talk would calm her down.

"I'm Cinderella, I come from the northern kingdom of France." She tried to steady her shaking voice. Cinderella looked at her, "And you said your name is Belle?"

Belle smiled, relieved that she was calmer now. Cinderella smiled weakly back and looked around. "You think there might be a way out of here?"

"I don't know but I've been trying to find a way. We are imprisoned in some kind of dungeon in one of the great pyramids."

Cinderella's eyes widened "Egypt? How long had I been unconscious?"

"It looked like your head was hit pretty hard. How did Jafar get a hold of you?" Belle asked.

Cinderella tried to remember. "Well he came to my kingdom and used some kind of magic to summon some dark followers. It looked like he had people under a mind spell. They came to my castle and attacked. My husband and I saw the kingdom burning outside. Henry went to fight them off but they came inside. Jafar approached and grabbed me, next thing I knew everything went black. I think I faded in and out, I was on a horse. I found myself tied up and unable to scream for help. I kept trying to stay awake, but my head hurt so much I kept passing out."

Belle sighed, "Sounds almost what happened to me except my husband and I were in the woods when Jafar attacked. I blacked out too. I woke up when we arrived outside the pyramid, but I was pretty weak myself."

Cinderella shook her head, "I just don't understand. Why did he bring us here? What does he want from us?"

"Believe me I'm dying to know myself." Belle said angrily. "Can't be anything good, he's beyond the most terrifying man I have ever met. Not even Gaston was that scary. I think it's more important we get away before we find out Jafar's plan."

Cinderella began to stand but her legs started to wobble "Whoa, maybe I shouldn't have stood up so fast?"

"Your limbs are stiff from being tied up so long." Belle offered the rest of her water to Cinderella whom she figured may not have had much to drink in days. "You might be dehydrated too."

Cinderella decided to sit and lean back as she drank the water. Belle sat with her. If they were both going to escape Cinderella needed to regain some of her strength back.

"So you're from the North of France? I don't know much of our neighboring kingdoms." Belle said.

"Me neither but I've been learning." Cinderella said. "I only married Henry two years ago. I'm still getting used to learning new things about my kingdom every day. I've been studying history books and maps. I never asked what kingdom you are from Belle."

"Adam is a prince from the heart of France. It's deep in the woods and surrounded by small villages."

Cinderella frowned, "Huh that is odd."

"What's odd?"

"Henry's father, the King, was a bit confused. These books and maps keep popping up about a kingdom he had never heard of before. Maybe he just couldn't remember. It's as if it suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

"Oh." Belle thought for a moment. "That must have been because of the curse."

"The curse?"

"Er yeah. Adam was cursed by an enchantress because of…I guess he was wicked man. He was turned into a large beastly animal, his servants were turned into household objects and the memories of everyone else of the kingdom were wiped so he'd have no human contact. The only way it was to be broken was for him to find love. So it broke when we both fell in love with each other after when I came to his castle."

Belle started to feel embarrassed. The woman next to her must have thought she was nuts.

However Cinderella didn't look surprised. In fact she looked even more interested. "Here I thought magic pumpkins and fairy godmothers were strange."

"Huh?"

Cinderella laughed. "I've seen a great deal of strange magic myself, long before Jafar anyway. I was nothing more than servant for my stepmother and stepsisters until a fairy godmother granted me one night to attend a ball. She transformed my dress, turned a pumpkin into a carriage and mice into horses."

"Mice into horses." Belle shook her head, " Like turning a dog into a walking footstool. What kind of world do we live in anyway?"

"One could only imagine. It seemed to turn everything around for us when you think about it." Cinderella said.

"True, I never expected my life would turn out like this. I suppose you didn't either."

Cinderella laughed again, "No! I thought I would find love one day but certainly not from a prince and become a princess. When I met Henry I was so stupid, I thought he was just a peasant such as myself only he dressed nicer."

"Hmm. It seems you and I have something in common." Belle said. "Something that Jafar considered. You notice that we were the targets and not our husbands?"

Cinderella rolled her eyes, "Yeah the helpless royal females he probably couldn't resist-"

Belle shuddered "I don't want to even think about that! Anyway that's not what I was thinking. We are both royals now…but not by blood. We are royal by marriage. If we live in a world where magic exists, our blood must be worth something."

"I don't know about that." Cinderella frowned. "Wouldn't royal blood be more powerful?"

"Maybe. We could just be hostages for something but that just seems so minuscule for someone like him. However Jafar hasn't had his use for us yet. He's been keeping me alive and there's got to be a reason for it. Which means he must be searching for more just like us."

"You think? He's going after more royals?"

Belle nodded. "Yeah we may have some time but not much longer. Let's find a way out now. What if it is some kind of sacrifice ritual or something?"

It was Cinderella's turn to shudder, "Well let's find a way out of here shall we? After all it would be nice to have our new lives back!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Villains Unite

_Hello everyone. Sorry it has been awhile with updates I work on other projects and of course life also gets in the way lol. Just so you know this is simply an ongoing story and while I have an idea where it is heading still a mystery how it might end. Happy reading Disney fans. Two more chapters finished._

"Never again will I come to this part of the world. I hate the damn desert." Ursula said impatiently. "When will this be over with?"

"Oh stop your complaining sea squid." Jafar responded shrewdly as he focused on his hour glass. "You should be grateful that she decided to bring you back considering you are pretty useless on land. At least you were given a better look. My sorcerer powers on the other hand have been completely stripped. That bitch." His eyes flashed angrily.

Ursula admired herself in the mirror. She had been transformed into her previous human form of Vanessa which she had to admit made her look pretty foxy. It's not like Ursula gave a damn about her looks, however she didn't mind this as a perk."

" Well I can't blame Grimhilde for not trusting you, she trusts nobody. She especially hates arrogant men like you. She knows that you hate being overpowered by a woman. You're just lucky to be back at all at least you are no longer an imprisoned genie!"

The dark sinister man glared at her and approached her with his staff going for the attack. Ursula however didn't flinch, she just smirked.

"Haha what do you think you're going to do huh? You need me to translate and recite my book, while we need you to do the same for yours. It's quite unfortunate they are all in different languages."

Jafar stopped himself, his face still full of rage. "Well stop aggravating me before I may do something I regret. Now I need to concentrate. I need to find out where they are. Agrabah is not that far from here."

"Hmm, I thought Grimhilde would prefer use her enemies instead? Granted I would love to use my own but I think it would be much better when Maleficent gives me what I want. Her torment would be more fun."

"Indeed. However Aladdin and Jasmine would make more sense and that is not because they are my enemy. They are convenient. We need one more that is royal by marriage and we need one royal by birth."

"Aladdin would be fine, but don't you think Grimhilde prefers to use her own royal enemy?"

"How many times must I tell you this stupid fish?" Jafar snapped. "Grimhilde doesn't want to use Snow White. It would be unwise to do so. The purity of her blood may prevent the resurrection. She is so pure of heart that the process may not work. I've looked through the sands of time and there is uncertainty. We would have went through all this trouble for nothing."

"Ah and don't you think your Diamond in the Rough could be a problem? He's pretty much a self righteous hero himself"

"That is true but a small bit of him is tainted. Due to his thieving days. Stealing food to survive may be justified but it is still stealing. Ah now look here! Grimhilde is closing in on her prey. She has found what we needed."

Meanwhile high in the sky…

Aladdin sighed and leaned back, his hands were behind his head as he laid down on the carpet that was flying smoothly in the sky. "Just think my princess, soon we will be home back in Agrabah. It won't be long now."

"I wish we could stay away longer." Jasmine was sitting up and looking longingly down on him. "I've waited my whole life to see the world, all these places we went to have been so fascinating! I've enjoyed every minute of it. I wish our travels didn't have to come to an end."

"Well what's the rush?" Aladdin gave her that mischievous grin Jasmine loved. "Let's just fly past it. It's not like it would take long to get back!"

Jasmine laughed at her husband. "So tempting." She bent down and kissed him tenderly. "Even I know we can't stay away forever. We have a home that needs us."

Aladdin waved his hands. "Oh come on, your father can manage he's been doing it forever now."

"Yes but the longer we stay away the more lecturing he will do!" Jasmine pointed out. "Honeymoon has to end sometime. He's just going to lecture us about growing up and taking responsibility."

"I suppose so." Aladdin sat up. "We actually have to act like the royal adults now?"

"I told you once before, living in a palace isn't all fun and games." Jasmine said to him.

"Ok." Aladdin sighed. "When you're right you are right. I would like the opportunity to help those living in the streets like I was."

Jasmine smiled, "Yes! Time for us to make changes I agree!"

"Can't we make one more stop first? I'm starving?" Aladdin pleaded.

"You are so pathetic when you beg! But I suppose we can stop at this market place down there. Where are we? In Egypt?"

"Looks like it, we aren't far from the Great Pyramid. I wonder if they have apples."

The market was a vibrant and colorful place. It did remind Aladdin of the market place in Agrabah. This place was a different though, people seemed happier here. Perhaps it was because people knew him in Agrabah as the local thieving street rat that nobody wanted around. It did feel nice to not be running from palace guards for a change.

Jasmine had decided to wear her old brown cloak from when she first met Aladdin. He was wearing casual pantaloon pants and a clean short sleeve shirt. They had traveled many places in the world without looking royal. It made things easier for them to just blend in with normal people so as not to draw attention to themselves. Some people turned to look at them anyway. They seemed to be a handsome couple that everyone admired no matter where they went.

Girls seemed to be eyeing Aladdin who was more handsome than he realized and no hood could hide Jasmine's beautiful features. Aladdin was buying some fruit and bread while Jasmine looked at beautiful artwork from a vendor. Jasmine's attention was suddenly drawn to a small commotion nearby.

There were children running amuck and throwing stuff at something that looked to be a big dog. Jasmine suddenly saw that it was an elderly women in a grey cloak. Jasmine stared with disgust and disbelief to see the nasty children bullying the poor thing.

She marched right up them, "You children stop this at once! Shame on you, leave the poor woman be!" Jasmine grabbed a small boy's arm and pulled him away from his target. The children turned to her looking to retaliate. However one look from Jasmine caused them to scatter. Jasmine had the royal command in her eyes that they didn't want to cross.

She than turned to the cowering older woman who was shaking. "It's ok I chased them away." Jasmine gently put her hands on the woman helping her to stand.

"I didn't do anything to them!" The poor woman was skinny and frail looking. Her bones looked as if they could break easily."

"I know." Jasmine said soothingly. "Some kids are just nasty hooligans. Where I come from they are dealt with pretty severely. They are lucky they don't live there under my watch! Come with me, you look like you could use something to drink."

"If you could please help me get home? It's at the far end of the village, and I'm exhausted." The woman croaked.

"Is everything ok Jasmine?" Aladdin had shown up with a basket full of food.

"I'm fine but can you help me bring this woman home?" Jasmine explained what happened.

Aladdin knew all to well about kids making fun of the poor and the homeless. "Here have an apple on me!" He gave it to the old lady as they helped her walk slowly toward her home.

"Oh thank you young man!" The woman said. "You are both very kind for helping an old helpless woman such as myself."

They had reached a secluded old shack at the end of the village. Aladdin could tell it was just a roof for the unfortunate woman. It was not much different from where he used to live.

"It's quite interesting to see that there are many people out there that would help a total stranger, especially when it's an old ugly woman." The woman said.

"Oh you are not ugly!" Jasmine replied. "Come now at your age you deserve respect. I have a father who is pretty old himself. Don't tell him I said that Aladdin."

The woman seemed to not have heard her. "Here I thought she was the only gullible. It seems though that all princesses are the same. Naïve and stupid."

Jasmine frowned. How would this woman even know she was a princess? She was getting a weird feeling about this. The last time she felt weirded out about by anyone was when Jafar became her father's royal adviser. Still this woman couldn't possibly-"

"Jasmine look out!" Aladdin interrupted her thoughts and pushed her aside. Before them the woman began to stand up and a dark force of violet smoke engulfed her. There was a strong wind in the air. Aladdin and Jasmine both staggered backward.

"What is this? Feels like strong magic."

"That would be correct Aladdin." Said the woman before them. Although the voice no longer sounded frail and weak. It was now strong, clear and cold.

The old woman before them had changed appearance. For she was now a tall elegant woman. She wore a purple gown that looked to have come from the kingdoms of Northern Europe. She wore a gold crown, she looked like a royal queen. The woman was strikingly beautiful but her eyes were as hard and cold as her voice.

"What the?" Aladdin couldn't believe what he was seeing, though it was not the first time an older person tricked him. Jafar had once tricked him the same way.

As if reading his mind she said "Ah yes Aladdin you should have known out of all people that appearances can be deceiving. Here I thought you would have learned your lesson by now."

"You know us!" Jasmine accused angrily. "Who are you?"

Instead of responding the queen raised her hand and out shot chains that circled around both of her victims binding their arms to their waist. She also then had them gagged with a leather materiel that wrapped around their mouths.

Aladdin and Jasmine both struggled furiously but The Evil Queen had them in her grasp. She chuckled coldly amused by their feeble attempts to escape. "If you think Jafar was horrible, well you have never met me. In fact you have never met her the most terrible of all."

She walked up to Jasmine then and cupped her chin while examining her face. Jasmine's insides began to feel cold with fright, Aladdin angrily muffled at the Evil Queen to keep away from his wife but the queen ignored him.

"Hmm, you are quite beautiful yourself dear." She stroked Jasmine's cheek. "I long to see what horrors Maleficent will unleash on you."


	5. Chapter 5: Rise of Evil

In the center of the pyramid, mystical energy was increasing. Jafar held his staff firmly, while Ursula paced impatiently.

The evil queen had arrived at last, both her victims were forcefully dragged by her wicked magic. Ursula with some of her power was able to secure their bounds even more as Aladdin and Jasmine had no choice but to walk forward. They moaned in pain for they couldn't scream because they were gagged.

"Why hello again princess and her beloved prince Abooboo…or whatever it is you call yourself these days street rat." Jafar sneered. His enemies looked to him so stunned they stopped struggling.

"Ah surprised to see me?" He grinned wickedly. "It's not like I was dead I was just trapped in a lamp you fools. How long did you think it would be since you saw the last of me?"

Aladdin was then slammed against a post and bound to it, while Jasmine was tied to a different post across from from him. Jafar than removed their gags.

"How the hell…" Aladdin seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Funny I thought the same thing about you." Jafar's grinned. "I mean I had you thrown in the ocean, sent to the cold north yet you still live and breath. Maybe now you understand how frustrating it is."

"The rest of our enemies will find out soon enough as well." Grimhilde said in her icy voice. "Bring them." She commanded to someone that Aladdin and Jasmine couldn't see.

"What is all this?" Jasmine struggled against her bonds angrily. "You can't possibly think you can get away with whatever this is Jafar! We defeated you before."

Before Jafar could respond Grimhilde sneered at the princess of Agrabah. "Oh my dear I told you before, there are those far worse than Jafar. There are those in this world far more powerful than him."

Ursula snickered and Jafar looked furious. "Says the woman defeated by munchkins…or dwarves whatever they were." Jafar retorted.

Grimhilde didn't seem the least bit insulted, " I was not defeated, as you can see I'm still alive and well. Who brought you out of your lamp prison? It was I. It was I that brought the sea witch back from the foam of the sea."

"If you are so powerful than why can't you even kill a weakling such as Snow White?" Ursula asked.

Queen Grimhilde shrugged. " I made a deal with Maleficent. She was the one that secured my life, she named me the mistress of the book in exchange for servitude. As well as you, I take it you are not sorry for being alive? The disguise kept me alive when I fell, in return I was to bring her back. Otherwise my enemies will live til I do as I promised. Once I bring her back from the dead she will curse sweet innocent Snow White into eternal misery to where she no longer remains the fairest of all."

"Aw I hope she will grant my dark wish as well." Ursula seemed to be thinking about it already.

Jafar looked skeptical, "Why would she care to help us with any of this?"

"The mistress of all evil thrives on misery, pain and suffering. She will give us all our desires. Your enemies will certainly die from however you wish them to. Jafar you thought the genie could give all you wanted? Maleficent will give you more, if you want the street rat dead and the princess to really fall in love with you? She could make it happen."

"Never!" Jasmine screamed.

"Let us go!" A new voice shouted.

"Finally! Our other guests have arrived." Grimhilde said gleefully.

Two royal palace guards from Agrabah had arrived with two other female prisoners.

"Razoul! I knew you were working for Jafar this whole time!" Aladdin shouted.

"You traitor!" Jasmine roared.

"Oh now I wouldn't be too hard on them your majesty." Jafar said holding up his staff " Remember my beautiful staff? They are under my control as well as many other soldiers from all over the world."

The light browned haired girl was tied to a post diagonally across Aladdin on the left while the dark brown haired girl was on his right. Him and the two girls formed a triangle while Jasmine remained in the middle of it.

"Nice of you to join us Belle and Cinderella. We couldn't preform this wickedly delightful ceremony without you.

The two females looked to the Evil Queen for the first time. "So you are the one behind all this?" Belle twisted angrily. "Who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say I'm the one to make your darkest fears come true…or actually the mistress of all evil Maleficent will be more than happy to do it instead."

The four victims looked to each other and frowned. They had never heard of Maleficent.

"You will find out who she is soon enough." Queen Grimhilde said to them. "Maleficent comes from the darkest place of the underworld, she loves power and misery. You see she is a dark fairy. A dark fairy can be resurrected. Quite a difficult task to preform but can be done. With the three Dark Fire books, the ritual can be preformed. It has to be preformed in a place with high magical activity. I could have gone to the Great Pyramid such as this, the Stonehenge or many other places. This seemed easier. Since the Pyramid is a triad, I only need three victims, with an addition to one royal. Royals have power and we bring on to you some pain, though they will not come true obviously. The hallucinations will just seem real."

"Hey wait a second!" Aladdin shouted. "Why the hell would you even want to do that? I get you want revenge on your enemy but what makes you think this dark fairy will do anything for you? Jafar has a point! None of you will have power that she will! What if she decides to take it all for herself! Seems to me you are all her slaves!"

The Queen tilted her head to him. "I suppose that is a chance I have to take isn't? I'm not your typical villain. I know how magic works better than anyone. Good and Evil are two sides of a coin. Not even Jafar or Ursula can possibly understand. They are only willing to do this because they have nothing left to lose. A hero doesn't always use a sword Aladdin. A hero doesn't always have courage, or intelligence or even magic powers. My enemy is more than what meets the eye. I can't kill her. I fell to my death, weak and frail. Maleficent saved me. Before I regained my full power and strength, however, Maleficent was killed. I have been unable to do anything til I pay my debt and fulfill my obligation to her. Ursula and Jafar owe her one as well. If it weren't for my knowledge and everything she taught me, I wouldn't have been able to bring back the sea witch. She is the only one that can translate the curse from her part of the book, it is in mermish. Jafar's book is Arabic. He was a genie, all I had to do is wish to undo all of the wishes he asked the last genie. No longer a powerful sorcerer or genie. Back to the way he was before all that. My book is in Welsh. We were all given books from this fairy. In return for her resurrection, she will make our enemies pay."

"Can we begin now?" Ursula said. "I want my revenge on King Triton and his daughter."

"Let us begin. I will start my ritual, than Ursula, than Jafar."

Grimhilde stood behind Cinderella, Ursula behind Belle and Jafar behind Aladdin. Grimhilde's cold voice hung in the air and a blinding mist filled the triangle. The four helpless victims couldn't see anymore.

"Cinderella stood in her rags and was still bond. Except she wasn't leaning against a pole. She looked up to see her stepmother grinning wickedly.

Someone had grabbed her arms as her wrists were bound behind her. She tried to scream but once again gagged.

'Take her away pirates. Far away where nobody will find her. Cinderella you shall be their slave from now on. No more prince for you. Maybe one of my daughters shall be queen one day, but even if they aren't, well at least we won't have to see you on the throne. You think you are so much better than us, well you will be nothing but a little pirate wench now. If you refuse to obey them they will make you walk the plank!'

'Come now pretty one. Take her to the ship!'

And Cinderella was than dropped over a large shoulder of a pirate and carried away. They walked to the ship. Over the man's shoulder Cinderella saw in the distance Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drusilla waving gleefully at her. Cinderella tried to scream but couldn't. Nobody would hear from her again.

Later she looked over down on the ocean, she was standing on a wooden plank. Arms still bound.

'So will you be our slave Cinderella? It is your choice, slavery or death.'

She still couldn't scream, they were far from shore and no help was coming.

Ursula began to speak in an odd tongue many have not heard in this world. A very rare sound.

" 'Oh darling wife! I'm home!'

Belle smiled but she really felt like vomiting. Gaston burst through the front door carrying a large dead deer.

'Welcome home Gaston! I suspect the hunting went well?'

Gaston waved his hand, 'Of course what am I an amateur? How about some lamb tonight my dear? I could also use a beer. Oh keep the boys quiet why don't you? It's been a busy day.'

'Sure Gaston whatever you need! I suppose you will be going to the lounge tonight? I thought maybe tonight we could actually sit in front of the fire and read…'

'Ugh Belle. More cooking less talking why don't you? Seriously I need a break without you nagging every time I get home.'

'It's called having a conversation! Is it too much to ask? You are not the only one that has had a rough day! I cook, clean and take care of five boys all day long! I'm five months pregnant for crying out loud!'

Gaston beamed. He approached Belle and touched her belly, to Belle's horror it really was huge! She had another baby in there, when and how?!

'Oh feel my boys moving! They will be strong ones too! I'm pretty sure they will be twins this time Belle! Better to get last two over with don't you think? That way I don't have to deal with you pregnant another time!'

'Oh so sorry you have to suffer through it!'

'Think nothing of it my wife. Listen why not make it up to me by giving me that beer huh? Oh and tonight let's draw a nice bath.'

How on earth did this become my life!! Belle thought in despair.

Jafar's voice began to ring in Aladdin's ears. Arabic and ancient old language of long ago

"'Daddy I'm hungry. Isn't there anything else to eat?' Aladdin searched and searched everywhere. He only found some beans and nuts. He gave it to a frail skinny little girl, she was six but she looked so small his daughter could pass for four.

'That's all there is. I'm sorry honey.' Aladdin didn't dare tell her he had nothing to eat. It broke his heart to see his daughter starve. He didn't care about himself.

'I'm cold.'

Aladdin wrapped a blanket around the little girl, he put her in his lap. A lump formed in his throat as he felt the bones of the young girl.

Jasmine came to him and said, 'Aladdin how are you even a man? You can't even feed your wife and child! You failed us both. How can you live with yourself?'

'What can I say?' A tear ran down Aladdin's cheek. 'I never wanted this. My child to be starving and cold. I did fail you. I am so sorry. You deserve better than me. I should be dead, I'm not good to anyone.'"

Jasmine was awake and heard the moaning of all three of the non-royals. Her heart broke as she saw her Aladdin in tears as Jafar muttered his cruel tongue. The other women were pained as well. What horror would could she see that was worse than this? All this fear and misery. That's what it was. To bring back the evil fairy.

"Just look my dear." Queen Grimhilde than came close to Jasmine looking her in the eye. "Yes it is their worst fears they see coming true for all feel real. That is what Maleficent will arise from. Luckily for you, your fears will be over with quick. When you wake a new terror will be among you all!"

The three villains began to recite together. The dark purple cloud grew bigger, Jasmine couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Jasmine looked before her. She was home! But all was different. Something was happening. People stormed at the front door. Her father laid in her arms.

'It's up to you now Jasmine. If only you had listened to me and taken a husband! Now you will be all alone!'

'No father you can't leave me!'

'It is time for you to rule Agrabah. I know you can do it. But the people aren't used to a woman ruler! You have to be brave my dear girl. You are smart my sweetheart. You will do fine.'

'I'm not ready! Please father! I'm not ready yet!' Jasmine sobbed. 'I can't do this.'

But the old man's eyes closed for the last time. He was gone.

'No!!!!!!' Jasmine burst into tears. 'No!'

'Don't worry princess. I will take it from here.' Jafar sneered. 'Bare me an heir and than maybe I will let you live after that!'

'NO!'"

Soon all went dark. The lights went out. The victims stirred, looking dazed and confused. The villains began to feel a sense of dread. They looked into the large dark green eyes of a ferocious black dragon.

Maleficent was back.


End file.
